Results
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: Bolin gives Korra some flowers hoping for a answer...summary sucks please read, rated T, BOLIN/KORRA!


**_MAN ALIVE!, Oh Hi there, ok so here I am back from the dead =D, no my computer crashed so I had to repair it and when it was fixed I was like "THANK GOD!" Anyway did anyone see last weeks Legend of Korra..OMG when Mako and Korra kissed..but when Bolin ran off heartbroken, my heart was all /3 ok you know what I am shipping Borra AND Makorra..I cant ship only one..just..I feel soo bad for Bolin...I know how it feels..really..maybe that's why I ship Borra..enjoy the oneshot_**

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

**_Results _ **

Footsteps sounded off as Bolin walked into the gym, luckily to see Korra earthbending the disk into the net across the room, Bolin took a quick peak and quickly looked at the flowers he just bought, he then raised his free hand and placed it on Pabbu's head.

"Wish me luck buddy" Bolin said as Pabbu jumped off of the boy.

Bolin took a huff and walked in to see Korra suddenly sending the disk flying into the net that had been set up.

"Wow..your becoming quite the Fire Ferret!" Bolin shouted as he walked in further.

Korra was just about to fling another disk but dropped it when she faced Bolin.

"You think?" Korra asked looking at her results.

Bolin scoffed.

"Well your the Avatar..you can earthbend better then _me_" Bolin said looking at Korra.

Korra couldn't help but notice that both of Bolin's hands were behind his back.

"Are..you..hiding something?" Korra asked pointing to his arms.

Bolin looked behind him and chuckled.

"Uh, no I'm not hiding anything.." He lied.

Korra then smiled.

"Ok, let me see your hands"

Bolin then held out his right hand. Korra was unamused.

"Both hands" She said crossing her hands.

Bilon sighed as he handed her the flowers.

"These..are for you" He smiled.

She then smelled them and smiled.

"They smell wonderful" She said. "Thanks"

"Uh, Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"D-Do you like me?" He asked.

Korra laughed.

"Of course I like you!" Korra said.

"No, not like just like..like...like like" Bolin replied.

Korra's smile faded.

"Oh...um..." Korra stumbled.

Bolin's smile faded too.

"I...just..I don't know..I mean.." Korra said when Bolin suddenly spoke.

"You don't feel the same way, do you?" Bolin asked.

"I'm sorry Bolin, I..just can't" Korra said. "Your a sweet guy, just not..the one for me.."

Bolin gave a fake smile.

"I understand" Bolin said.

Korra then looked at the clock on the wall and looked back.

"I should be going.." Korra said as she walked towards the doors, Bolin turned to look at her.

"See you tomorrow?" Bolin asked.

Normally Korra would say "as always"..but..she just stopped..and walked out, Bolin then waited till she left before he fell on the ground.

Back on Air Temple Island the door opened as Tenzin looked at Korra.

"Korra, where have you been, you missed dinner?" Tenzin asked.

Korra kept her eyes fixed on the ground till she snapped out.

"Oh, I was at the gym, just working on my moves..um..sorry I was late..I'm going to bed" Korra said.

Tenzin looked at the young waterbender climbing up the steps to her room.

"Well...ok..I guess" Tenzin said as he cleared away more dishes, suddenly Pema looked at him.

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"Something's wrong with that girl, I mean, she's missed a session of Air Bending training and now she was late for dinner, something's wrong Tenzin" Pema stated the obvious.

"Ok, one, she had a Pro Bending match it attend to, so I let her skip the session" Tenzin said then he started to rub the back of his head. "But I have no idea why she was late for dinner"

Suddenly there was a big crash coming from the kitchen, Tenzin and Pema rushed to see their children all covered in flour. Tenzin's face fell in shock as he looked at his children, Ikki and Meelo were in the flour and Jinora was reading her book off to the side, Tenzin and Pema looked at Jinora, all Jinora did was point to the two in flour, keeping her eyes on the book she had. Tenzin looked at the two.

"Hi...dad" Ikki said waving her hand.

Tenzin sighed.

"I'll grab the mop" Tenzin said.

Upstairs Korra was laying on her bed in her room alone, because Naga was eating her dinner she guessed, she turned to her side and saw the flowers that Bolin gave her. She then laid her hand on them as she looked at them, they smelled wonderful, but they reminded her of him, she then heard her say everything to Bolin._  
_

_"Your a sweet guy, just not..the one for me.."_

Korra then brushed her hands on the flowers till suddenly she felt the edge of a piece of paper.

"Oh" she cried as she looked at her finger, checking to see any blood, luckily it wasn't, she went back for the paper and pulled it out, she turned on her lamp to see it was a letter, it read.

_Hope you enjoy._

_your friend, Bolin._

_P.S : Hope we can hang out soon! _

That card made her sick to death, she grumbled up the paper and burned it in her hand.

"Ugh, I screwed up!" Korra shouted.

The Next day back at the gym, Korra walked in to see Mako and Bolin.

"Morning!" Korra shouted.

The two turned around and smiled.

"Morning!" they both shouted.

Korra then looked at the two who seemed ready for next weeks match.

"Say, why don't we go get something to eat, I'm starving" Mako said.

"You read my mind bro" Bolin said.

The two looked at Korra.

"I could go for food" Korra smiled.

"Good, I'll go get my scarf" Mako said as he rushed out of the room, leaving Korra with Bolin.

It was a real awkward moment for the two, Bolin coughed as Korra shuffled her foot.

"So.." Korra started.

"So.." Bolin said back.

"I got your note" Korra said.

"Oh did ya, ok" Bolin replied.

A few seconds passed before Bolin spoke.

"I'm sorry for last night..it's just..your beautiful and I think..you and I..." Bolin said before he was interrupted by Korra leaning in and kissing him lightly but passionately, Bolin returned the kiss, then they parted.

"What was that?" Bolin asked.

"What you never heard of a kiss before?" Korra asked sarcastically.

Bolin chuckled as he spoke.

"No what was that for?" Bolin asked.

"For being sweet and handsome" Korra said.

Then Bolin leaned in and kissed her one more time, suddenly footsteps sounded as Korra and Bolin both pulled away just as Mako walked in.

"Ready?" Mako asked.

Suddenly Bolin noticed he was still in his workout clothes.

"Just as I get dressed" Bolin smiled as he ran out.

Mako waited till he left to look at Korra.

"What?" Korra asked.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Mako guessed.

Korra blushed a bit.

"Nice" Mako said.

A few minutes passed before Bolin returned with Pabu, and once they left a blue light shined in the room, a tall figure appeared, it was Aang.

"Well done Korra, well done" He said before disappearing, outside while waiting for the trolley, Korra and Bolin noticed soemthing...they were holding hands...both of them looked at each other and chuckled.

**_THE END._**

* * *

**_Ok I knew I had to put Aang in, I hope you enjoyed.._**


End file.
